This invention relates in general to a seat assembly, more particularly, this invention is directed to a seat assembly that is specifically designed to alleviate the problems, such as discomfort, pressure sores, pressure ulcers, and hemorrhoids, that are associated with long term sedentary positions (i.e. patients in wheelchairs).
For individuals who are required to sit for a long period of time, the bone structure in the pelvic area is the point for the exertion of a concentration of pressure. This concentration occurs on a small tissue/skin area that results in a high stress concentration in that particular area. This high stress concentration results in an obstruction of blood flow, thereby resulting in ischemia.
Adequate weight distribution in the gluteal region is needed in order to solve the problems that are associated with long term sitting. A device which does permit equal amount of pressure distribution in the gluteal region is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,228 issued to Green. This patent discloses a support seat cushion assembly having indentations for the ischial tuberosities and an opening for the coccyx. This seat is fabricated from a plurality of foam layers.
A problem with this seat is that the user is limited to the use of foam and eventually, with time, this seat will become distorted, non-effective, and non-functioning.
What is needed is a seat assembly that provides for an equal pressure distribution in the pelvic area. Such an assembly must permit the user to chose the type of cushion which is most appropriate and comfortable for their use. Ideally, this device should be long lasting and inexpensive to manufacture.